borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Experience Points
WIth the new level cap confirmed, I wonder what'll happen when people purchase the new DLC. People at the level cap may instantly jump up several levels upon just installing the DLC, or they might have to start at level 50 no matter what. I can see arguments for both. HRMM Anyone know how it's been handled in other games?Phoenixlol 22:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I reckon you will jump up the levels, but could be troublesome. Considering all exp currently earnt after level 50 is at level 50, meaning enemies have a fixed exp rate. However, as a higher level, the exp rate for killing these enemies drops, meaning it would take longer. Does this mean we should go out and farm LOTS of exp now to cover the jump up in level cap or what? Saying that, I saw a level 70 player yesterday, who joined my game (PS3). I'm not aware that any level hacks are available so I have feeling he maybe involved with Gearbox.The-Dreamcaster 11:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) You get depowered... i lost 3.5 million xp. and have to start over at 3.4 million to get 51st level. I can confirm, you get depowered. Perhaps someone should update the main page with this info. I lost about...18M xp. :( To be more specific your experience in most cases gets severely reduced to the exact amount of exp needed to get lvl 50 J-NoX (temp account) Level multipliers Is there a page somewhere that lists the experience multipliers you get for killing enemies above or below your level? This would be helpful coupled with a page for an enemy's base experience. Tea ache sea 13:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a straight multiplier. It seems more like it subtracts/adds some amount then there's also a multiplier or something weird. Anyhow, I tried levelling up on the zombies in Dr Neds really early on. They have QUITE a lot of life, actually! So, anyhow, a level 7 gets 76 exp for killing them. A level 8 gets 74... what gives? - Jasonred79 Level cap glitch My friend has no expantion packs, and is level 50 (The Max Level). At one point he joined a online game and his level boosted to 61 and he could use secret armory guns. Does anyone know of this happening before or if it could be duplicated. 19:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) cheetaboy7 Level Cap I don't know if this should be included in the article, but currently there is a data for exp values and health for up to 70 levels. This can be unlocked on the Xbox somehow (I don't know how to do it, but I have talked with people who have). Since you can only get to 70, and not higher, this hints that the next expansion (or a future expansion) will bring the cap to 70.Namfuak 19:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : DLC3 players get to 61, and soon DLC4 players will get to 69. Only modders get to level 70. 17:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure where this should go... I have a Logitech G19 keyboard, which has a special LCD display program for Borderlands, showing the Experience bar, the XP needed for the next level (not the all your XP / XP to next level shown on the inventory screens) and your current money count (which I've already added a note on to that page). It also has a dancing Claptrap. :D 12:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 level requirements? This page needs to be updated to mention the XP needed to level in Borderlands 2. Is it the same formula? It seems to be the same, but I’d like a confirmation of this. 17:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Quotes I'd like to head this page with one of Salvadore's quotes; what's the policy on placing quotes for this wiki? Quote is "ONE STEP CLOSER TO LEVEL BAZILLIONTY!" Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 23:45, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :If there's no quote already on a page, and the quote seems flavorful and relevant, I don't think anyone will dispute adding a quotation. Just check another page and mimic the proper layout/code. 23:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, thank you. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 00:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Guns influencing exp gained from mobs Taking my siren into New Haven, I noticed the exp for killing mobs dropped dramatically when I switched to the weapons that were being dropped in the area. Going from a lvl 16 gun to a lvl 25 gun drops my xp for most mobs from 192 to 72. I'll update when I figure out how it works with using different guns on the same mob. Dstarfire (talk) 02:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC)